Gáe Bolg
Summary Gáe Bolg is a cursed spear given to Cú Chulainn by Scáthach in the Land of Shadows. It was created from the skull of a great beast, Curruid, and serves as Cú Chulainn's most famous weapon. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death | 6-C. 6-A with the Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage | 6-C. 6-A when thrown Name: Gáe Bolg Origin: Fate/stay night Wielders: Cú Chulainn (Prototype, Alter), Scáthach (Assassin), Gilgamesh, No Name Classification: Cursed Spear, Noble Phantasm Powers and Abilities: Regeneration Negation, Causality Manipulation (The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death reverses causality, so the effect of the target's heart being pierced occurs before the cause of the attack), the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death / the Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage homes in on its target, Death Inducement with the Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage, Spatial Manipulation with the Soaring Spear of Piercing Death (Scáthach uses it to sew space to trap her opponent), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death attacks with a conceptual curse of "Always Piercing the Opponent's Heart") Attack Potency: Island level (Can wound Servants such as Saber and Archer). Higher with Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, ignores conventional durability with Barbed Spear That Pierces With Death | Island level (Cú Alter's strength is comparable to Berserker's). Continent level with Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage (It was so strong that it wasn't even sure if Mash's Lord Chaldeas can block it) | Island level (Can wound opponents on Scáthach's level and deflect Arjuna's arrows, which can shoot down C-ranked Noble Phantasms and even B-ranked Anti-Army Noble Phantasms with ease). Continent level when thrown (Matched the Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage which Mash wasn't sure she could block with Lord Chaldeas) Speed: None, depends on wielder; can be thrown at Massively Hypersonic speeds Durability: Island level (Can survive the explosion caused by Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death). | Continent level (Can survive the force of its most powerful attack) | Continent level (Can survive the force of its most powerful attack) Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Kilometers when thrown (Lancer's throwing record is forty kilometers, and Cú Alter can surpass this due to the strength with which he throws the Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage). Weaknesses: The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death can be survived through sheer luck. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death: One of Lancer's two Noble Phantasms utilizing Gáe Bolg. When used in this manner, as a single-target sure-kill technique, it reverses causality so that the cause of the spear being thrust comes after the effect of the opponent's heart being pierced. As long as the Noble Phantasm's true name is released, it strikes its target without fail, even if they use a technique that reverses time. When it hits, Gáe Bolg fills the target's body with thorns and destroys it from the inside. It is described as causing damage equal to the opponent's maximum health plus the damage of the spear, always striking the "heart." While it is powerful, those with a high degree of luck and/or divine protection can survive, as Gáe Bolg misses its mark. Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death: The real power of Gáe Bolg, and Lancer's strongest attack. It converts all of Lancer's magical energy into raw strength, which is released with a throw of the spear, using the full potential of Gáe Bolg's curse. Unlike the Barbed Spear, it does not have the property of reversing cause and effect to always pierce the heart, but its power and range are instead greatly increased, and it cannot be dodged or blocked under normal circumstances, requiring the use of a shield specialized in protecting against thrown spears to hold it back. Even if it is somehow dodged, it will still strike its opponent, homing in on them. Gáe Bolg: Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage: Cú Alter's variant of Gáe Bolg, possessing the same build and essential function as the original. Cú Alter can release its true name to utilize it as his normal self-utilizes the Soaring Spear, hurling the spear with such power that it severely damages his own body while gaining strength and range. Like the Soaring Spear, it homes in on his target and splits into countless spearheads to cause destruction and death on a great scale, inflicting instant death on others, while merely damaging those who are lucky enough to survive. The damage to Cú Alter's body is instantly healed with Rune Magic, but it still causes him intense pain. Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death: A set of weapons similar to Gáe Bolg, though one-step older. Similarly to the better-known model, it inhibits regeneration, making it difficult to heal from wounds it inflicts. Although one can save themselves through external means of healing, the wound will not heal completely until Scáthach's death. Scáthach combines Gáe Bolg's two uses, the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death and the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death. First, the Barbed Spear reverses causality to pierce her opponent's heart before the cause of the spear being thrust occurs, a sure-fire one-hit kill technique that fills her opponent's body with thorns and destroys it from the inside. As long as the Noble Phantasm's true name is released, it strikes its target without fail, even if they use a technique that reverses time. While it is powerful, those with a high degree of luck or divine protection can potentially survive. Scáthach's variant also sews space to immobilize her target, allowing her to follow up with her version of the Soaring Spear with her second spear. Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Kick-Piercing Death: The original usage of Gáe Bolg, which was meant to be thrown by the toes. After kicking Gáe Bolg into the air, Scáthach jumps up with it and kicks it at her opponent. Similarly to the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, it splits into countless spearheads, striking her opponent as if it were a carpet bombing. Key: Lancer | Cú Alter | Gáe Bolg Alternative Category:Weapons Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Causality Users Category:Death Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Space Users Category:Spears Category:Tier 6